Just A Quick Chat
by Happy Lilac
Summary: America manages to get the nations onto an online chatroom! But things don't get REALLY interesting until Sonic and his buddies (accidentily) crash the party! Rated T for swearing and lewdness.


**I'M BAAAACK! :D Seriously, I know it's been awhile! I just sort of lost interest in FanFiction over the summer, and this new school year has been a pain in the ass. But now, I give you this, the sole purpose of which is to entertain you and make you laugh so hard you cry and possibly wet yourself :) I had WAY too much fun coming up with the usernames, by the way XD Also, every person has an icon with their picture on it so others can see how they look. This becomes important later. Anywho, enjoy!**

HamburgerHero: Hey, where is everybody? :( We gotta get this party started, yo! :D

007Ninja: Fine, since you wouldn't stop begging…

LeBeautifulMoi: Ah, Angleterre, I didn't expect you to come, ohonhonhon~ :3

007Ninja: I was afraid you'd show up, bloody frog.

NotAmerica: I-I'm here, too…

Pastaaaa~: Ve~, what's going on?

HamburgerHero: Italy, dude, you made it! :D Did you get the others to come on?

Pastaaaa~: Si!

ForBetterOrWurst: I'm only here because Italy made me do it…

Chrysanthemum: Konnichiwa, America-san. I thought that this would be an interesting experience.

PandasAru: I only came because I didn't want Japan to be alone with Opium here, aru.

007Ninja: Why, you… :(

FuckingBastards: My brother dragged me here.

TomatoesAndTurtles: I thought this would be fun~!

Awesome5Meters: It's fun now that I'm here! Kesesese~! :D

NotAmerica: I'm being ignored again… :/

DesuYo!: Hey, I'm here too!

007Ninja: Bloody hell, Sealand! What are you doing here? This chatroom is for countries ONLY!

DesuYo!: I have every right to be here, Jerk England!

PianoMan: Oh, dear. Did we come at a bad time?

FryingPanFujoshi: Actually, I think we got here just in time!

KolKolKol: I didn't miss anything, did I?

MARRYMEBROTHER: I found you, brother~

KolKolKol: Nooooo, leave me alone, Syestra!

MARRYMEBROTHER: Marriage marriage marriage marriage marriage

KolKolKol: D:

PandasAru: Now look what you've done, America aru!

HamburgerHero: Don't blame me man, I didn't invite her.

FuckingBastards: I knew this was gonna be a fucking waste of time. I'm out.

TomatoesAndTurtles: Aw, don't be angry, Lovi~! I'll give you a tomato if you stay!

FuckingBastards: …

FuckingBastards: Fine, but it better be a good one, dammit.

FuckingBastards: Quit smirking, potato bastard!

ForBetterOrWurst: I wasn't smirking. How would you know, anyway? You can't see me.

FuckingBastards: How do I know you aren't lying then?!

ForBetterOrWurst: '_'

Pastaaaa~: Ve~, don't fight guys! D:

*ERROR*

*UNFAMILIAR CONNECTION*

Chrysanthemum: W-What was that, America-san?

HamburgerHero: No idea, dude.

GottaGoFast: Well, THIS wasn't supposed to happen…

007Ninja: Who the bloody hell are you? And WHAT are you?

GottaGoFast: Oh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! My friends and I went on this chatroom thing, and then we got this error message. I guess our chatrooms got connected somehow. Who are you guys?

PandasAru: I don't think we should tell him, aru.

HamburgerHero: We can trust him, dude!

GottaGoFast: ?

Chrysanthemum: Well, you see, Sonic-san, we are all the personifications of countries. I'm Japan.

PandasAru: I'm China, aru.

HamburgerHero: I'm America!

007Ninja: United Kingdom.

LeBeautifulMoi: France.

Pastaaaa~: I'm Italy~!

ForBetterOrWurst: Germany.

Awesome5Meters: I'm the awesome Prussia!

TomatoesAndTurtles: Spain~

KolKolKol: Russia~

MARRYMEBROTHER: Belarus.

FuckingBastards: Romano.

DesuYo!: Sealand!

NotAmerica: C-Canada…

PianoMan: Austria.

FryingPanFujoshi: Hungary.

GottaGoFast: Wow, there's a lot of you on.

Chrysanthemum: Hai. Who is with you, Sonic-san?

GottaGoFast: Oh, I'll let them introduce themselves.

MilesHigh: I'm Tails the Fox!

BestForLastGuardian: I'm Knuckles.

SexyJewelThief: I'm Rouge~

Shadow: I'm Shadow.

HerpeDerp: Silver~! **(I thought it would be more fun to use the tremendously derptastic version of Silver than the actual version)**

MARRYMESONIC: I'm Amy!

MARRYMEBROTHER: Hm.

MARRYMESONIC: Hm.

MARRYMEBROTHER: Do you have any advice for me?

MARRYMESONIC: Do I ever!

KolKolKol: I am screwed, da? :/

GottaGoFast: I know that feel, bro.

HerpeDerp: Hey guys, you know what's awesome? Bubble wrap! :D

Pastaaaa~: Ve~, totally! :DDD

ForBetterOrWurst: Oh brother.

Shadow: Indeed.

MilesHigh: Hey, Sealand, I've never really heard of your country before.

DesuYo!: Well, let me tell you about-

007Ninja: You are NOT a country! Go home you little twat!

DesuYo!: Shut up, British Jerk of Jerks!

MilesHigh: o.o ?

DesuYo!: Sorry about that. I hope someday the others will recognize me as a country, too!

MilesHigh: I hope I'll be able to be as strong as Sonic one day!

SexyJewelThief: I never expected countries could be so hot~!

LeBeautifulMoi: Ohonhonhon, you like what you see, non?

007Ninja: Are you flirting with her? She's not even human you wine bastard!

TomatoesAndTurtles: That may be true, but…dem titsss :o

FuckingBastard: YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

SexyJewelThief: What about you, PianoMan?

BestForLastGuardian: Goddammit, Rouge, quit being a whore!

PianoMan: M-me? A-are you flirting with me?

SexyJewelTheif: Only if you want me to be, handsome~

FryingPanFujoshi: Oh, no you didn't!

HambugerHero: Uh oh.

FryingPanFujoshi: You did NOT just hit on my man!

SexyJewelThief: Who says he's your man? Right, Austria~?

FryingPanFujoshi: Oh, that is IT. You wanna go, slut?

SexyJewelThief: Name the time and place, bitch!

PianoMan: Ohhhhh, lord.

Awesome5Meters: Cat fight! Cat fight!

BestForLastGuardian: Jesus Christ, Rouge, this is why I can't take you anywhere!

KolKolKol: Someone needs a faucet pipe to the face, da?

Shadow: I agree.

*ERROR*

*UNFAMILIAR CONNECTION*

PandasAru: NOW what, aru?

Darkness: Greetings.

MARRYMESONIC: Eek! It's Mephiles!

GottaGoFast: Uh oh!

MilesHigh: Yikes!

SexyJewelThief: Oh shit!

BestForLastGuardian: FUCK!

Shadow: Dammit.

HerpeDerp: RUN AWAAAAYYY!

Mephiles: Ha.

*CONNECTION RESTORED TO NORMAL*

HamburgerHero: …

HamburgerHero: Dafuq was that?

FuckingBastards: I AM FUCKING GONE.

TomatoesAndTurtles: Noooooo, wait for me, Lovi~!

MARRYMEBROTHER: I'm leaving to find you, Brother!

KolKolKol: Noooo, get away! DX

FryingPanFujoshi: Where is that bitch? I'm going to kill her!

PianoMan: Let's just go home, Hungary…

PandasAru: I'm leaving. This was a waste of time, aru.

Pastaaaa~: Ve~, now that no one's here, I'll go, too.

ForBetterOrWurst: I'll go with you.

Chrysanthemum: Hai.

HamburgerHero: Aw, since everyone's leaving, I will, too.

007Ninja: Be prepared, Frogface! I'm going to kick your ass for your disgusting behavior earlier! And Sealand's too for being a wanker!

LeBeautifulMoi: My body is ready, Angleterre~

DesuYo!: Jerk!

Awesome5Meters: I'm leaving last because I'm AWESOME!

NotAmerica: I'm still here…

NotAmerica: Oh maple.

**Poor Canada XDD I chose the Sonic the Hedgehog guys because a few years ago I was way into it. My favorite character was Shadow. Or Knuckles. Or Espio because he's a FUCKING NINJA. Anyway, I know most of them were OOC, but I could see any of those things happening with them XD I hoped you liked it! I'll write something else soon (or at least I'll try)!**


End file.
